Rough Riders
by ShinobiShan
Summary: Parties, cowboy hats and closet's make a bad combination for Naruto and Sasuke. Warning, lemons ahead!


**A/N: Soooooo, this story is inspired by a party I went to a little while ago. It was a Wild West theme and we all had to dress up like cowboys and saloon girls. Much fun was had :P**

**Oh, and this is also my very first lemon fic so it's kind of a trial run. Please let me know what you think so that I know if I'm actually capable of writing lemons. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but no flamers please, I'm fragile!**

**Warning: Slightly OOC Sasuke, but I like him this way ;)**

"Just put it on."

"No."

"Come on, just put it on!"

"I said no!"

"Come on Sasuke, you're going to look stupid if you don't."

"I'm going to look stupid if I do!" Sasuke growled and threw the hat back at a pouting Naruto.

"Sasuke, it's a Wild West party, therefore you have to dress like a cowboy and that includes wearing a hat." Naruto gently placed the hat back onto the raven's head and grinned at how cute his boyfriend looked.

Sasuke looked as if he was about to argue but then he seemed to change his mind and grinned mischievously back at the blonde. He threaded a hand through Naruto's blonde locks and pulled him close until he could whisper in his ear. "I'll tell you what, I'll wear the hat if you wear butt-less chaps…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but smirked and leant even closer to Sasuke "I'll wear butt-less chaps if you go like this." Naruto looked at his boyfriend and ran a finger down his naked torso.

Sasuke grinned again "Well I would, but I'm afraid that if I do I wont be able to keep the fangirls off me and I know how you feel about sharing." He leant forward and captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss.

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke and returned the kiss with one of his own "I don't know why we're discussing this anyway, we already promised Sakura we'd wear the outfits she gave us."

Sasuke's content expression suddenly turned into a frown "How the hell did I get roped into that again?"

"I asked her what she wanted for her birthday and this is what she asked for, now suck it up and go get changed." Naruto walked over to the closet and threw Sasuke a suspiciously small pair of shorts.

"Yeah, I get that part, but how does it involve me?"

"Well, you're doing it because you love me and because seeing you dressed as a cowboy is a very big turn on. Now get dressed so I can see that sexy ass in those shorts."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I cannot believe I left the house like this." Sasuke growled at Naruto as they walked to Sakura's front door. Naruto chuckled and rang the doorbell as Sasuke tried desperately to cover up some of his body. The outfit that Sakura had chosen consisted of a teeny pair of shorts, a belt with a big buckle and a cowboy hat. Naruto had opted for gun holsters instead of a belt and the sight of Naruto in the tight shorts with guns hanging off either hip made Sasuke drool.

When the door opened there was a gasp and a certain pink haired girl promptly collapsed into a heap on the ground. Sakura was wearing something that looked suspiciously like lingerie and had two large black feathers in her hair. Sasuke assumed she was supposed to be a saloon girl.

"Well, at least we know we look good." Sasuke said nonchalantly as he stepped over Sakura and walked into the house. Naruto looked at the girl lying in the doorway and grinned before stepping over her as well and following Sasuke into the house.

He followed the trail of unconscious fangirls and bloody noses into the kitchen where he found Sasuke talking to a smirking Neji and a blushing Hinata.

"Hey Neji, Hinata." Naruto beamed at the Hyuuga's as he walked up and put an arm around Sasuke's waist.

Hinata's already pink face turned blood red at the sight of Naruto and she quickly excused herself and ran out of the kitchen. Neji however just chuckled and turned to Naruto.

"So Uzumaki, how did you get Sasuke to come here dressed like that? He's such a stubborn bastard."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke and then leant forward and whispered something in Neji's ear. A pink tinge immediately coloured the Hyuuga's cheeks but he smiled mischievously at Naruto "I'm going to have to try that one on Gaara, excuse me boys, I have an emo redhead to find." And with that Neji sauntered out of the kitchen.

"What did you tell him?" Sasuke frowned at Naruto.

"If I told you then I wouldn't be able to use it against you now would I?" Naruto tapped Sasuke on the nose and walked out of the kitchen.

The raven just watched as Naruto walked out of the room "I need a drink." he said to himself as he grabbed two cups off the table and followed his boyfriend out.

"There you are!" a familiar voice greeted Sasuke as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." Sasuke was happy to see that she had recovered from earlier.

"I can't believe you assholes left me lying in the doorway." Sakura pouted but Sasuke could tell that she wasn't really angry.

"Now Sakura, you knew what you were getting into when you asked us to dress like this. Don't blame me because you can't handle it." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Wow, rate yourself much?" Sakura laughed, "Well, for what it's worth, I love my birthday present."

"Yeah, you'd better."

"By the way, where's Naruto? I didn't think you'd let him out of your sight tonight." Sakura teased. She knew how possessive Sasuke was over the blonde.

"Oh he knows the punishment for disobedience." Sasuke gave an evil chuckle "Still, I had better go and find him, enjoy your party Sakura." And with that Sasuke started to make his way through the crowd to find his Dobe.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey Naruto." Kiba waved at his friend as he noticed him coming towards him. He knew about Sakura's birthday wish so he wasn't really startled by what Naruto was wearing.

"Sup sexy." Naruto playfully greeted his friend.

"Watch it Naruto, I don't want Sasuke to beat my head in." Kiba teased his blonde friend; he too knew how possessive Sasuke could be.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him?" Naruto grinned and waggled his eyebrows "What do you say we get outta here?"

"What exactly do you think you're doing with my boyfriend Inuzuka?" Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto.

"Not to worry Sasuke, we were just kidding around. Is that for me?" Naruto took one of the cups from Sasuke's hands and ignored the glare he was receiving. Naruto took a swig of the drink, it was strong and it burnt as it went down his throat.

"Hey, either of you know if Hinata is here tonight?" Kiba asked, trying to sound casual.

Naruto smiled knowingly at his friend "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason."

"Well I saw her in the kitchen earlier but when I arrived she ran away from the overload of sexiness." Naruto teased his friend. He knew that Kiba had a soft spot for Hinata but was just too afraid to admit it.

"Oh, well I think I'm going to go see if I can find her. I've got um, something I need to ask her…" Kiba smiled nervously at the two boys and left.

"You think he's finally going to tell her how he feels?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Maybe after he's had a few drinks…speaking of which I need a refill, would you be so kind Dobe?" Sasuke held out his empty cup to Naruto.

"Geez Teme, you might wanna slow done there." Naruto said, gesturing to his still full cup.

Sasuke shrugged "It's a party, I'm dressed like a slutty cowboy and I'm sick of being stared at, I want another drink ok?"

"Whatever you say Sasuke. Just don't expect me to look after you ok. I plan to get my drink on tonight!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Get your drink on?"

Naruto laughed "Yeah, now lets go find some more alcohol." As if to prove his point he downed the contents of his cup and headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

**A considerable amount of alcohol later…**

"Oh come on Sasukeeeeeeee, let's dance!" Naruto tried to drag his boyfriend off the couch he was currently collapsed on.

"No, leave me alone Dobe." Sasuke swatted Naruto's hand away.

"But Sasukeeeee, we have to dance! Commmmeeeee onnnnnnn!" Naruto began poking his boyfriend in the sides.

"No no no, just leave me here to sleep for a while." Sasuke turned his head to face away from the blonde.

Naruto pouted and was about to give up and dance by himself when the song changed and Sasuke suddenly shot off of the couch. "Oh Naruto, this my jam!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and climbed onto the coffee table in front of him, pulling him up with him. He latched onto the blonde's hips and began to sway them in time with his own. Naruto smirked and put his arm around Sasuke's neck, pulling them closer and grinding their hips together.

Almost instantaneously a crowd began to gather around them, people were cheering and wolf whistling as they watched Sasuke and Naruto dancing on the table. A yell of "Take it off!" came from somewhere in the crowd and Naruto, only to happy to comply with the crowds demands, began undoing his pants. Sasuke however was unhappy with the idea of his boyfriend stripping for a crowd and he grabbed the blonde's hand "Upstairs, now." He whispered into his ear. Naruto immediately stopped what he was doing and climbed down from the table, taking Sasuke with him.

The crowd booed but quickly dispersed and returned to whatever they had been doing earlier. Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and made his way through the crowd and up the staircase. The first room they came to was locked and so was the next one, it seemed like Sakura hadn't wanted anyone messing around in her house. Growling out loud Sasuke pushed Naruto against the locked door and devoured his mouth in a sloppily drunken kiss. "You look so fucking hot, I swear I'll take you right here." Sasuke roughly ground his hips against Naruto's.

Naruto let out a moan of pleasure at the friction his boyfriend was creating "Ahhh, Sasuke we can't. Not here."

"Then you'd better find somewhere we can."

Immediately Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him further into the house, trying all the doors as he went. Finally they found one that opened and Naruto turned the handle to find that it was a closet. This didn't seem to bother Sasuke much though as he pushed the blonde inside and shut the door behind them.

"Silly Sakura, thinking we wouldn't do it in the closet." Sasuke lifted Naruto up and placed him on a pile of storage containers stacked in the corner. He swiftly removed the gun holsters from around the blonde's hips and peeled the shorts from his body. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the waistband of his pants and crashed their mouths together. He pulled off Sasuke's belt and began to unbutton his shorts when Sasuke stopped him.

"Patience, Naruto." He smirked mischievously before kneeling down and pulling Naruto's underwear off, he threw them to the floor and eyed Naruto's already hard member hungrily. He ran his tongue slowly up the underside of Naruto's shaft before taking it into his mouth. Naruto groaned and tried to grab onto Sasuke's hair but found his hand's blocked by Sasuke's cowboy hat "Oh...god...Sasuke" Naruto panted out "This is so...Brokeback Mountain." He tore the hat from Sasuke's head and buried his hands in the raven locks. Sasuke gently trailed his teeth along the hot skin and swirled his tongue around the tip, swallowing the pre-cum that coated it. Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly as Sasuke gave on more suck and slowly removed his mouth "You're right Dobe, and you make one fuckable looking cowboy."

Naruto once again reached for Sasuke waistband but this time the raven didn't stop him. Instead he let Naruto remove his pants and underwear before he held out his fingers for Naruto to suck.

"We don't need that!" Naruto gritted out, he couldn't hold out for much longer, he needed Sasuke inside him right now.

"You sure?"

"Yes, just do it already!" Naruto turned around and Sasuke positioned himself behind him before he slowly pushed in, not wanted to hurt Naruto. When he was fully inside he waited a few seconds for the blonde to adjust but Naruto was having none of it. "Move god damn it!" He thrust backwards into Sasuke.

The raven didn't need to be told twice and he began to move his hips in a steady rhythm, mimicking the way they had been dancing earlier. It didn't take him long to find Naruto's sweet spot, he knew his Dobe very well.

"God Sasuke, right there." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke grunted and quickened his pace, hitting the spot over and over again. Naruto was making the most delightful noises and Sasuke revelled in the sounds of his lover. He snaked his hand around Naruto's waist and grabbed his erection, pumping it in time with the thrusts.

"Faster." Naruto panted out.

Sasuke sped up his movements and felt the muscle in his hand tense "Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as he climaxed. Sasuke thrust in a few more times before he climaxed and came inside of Naruto. He fell heavily against Naruto's back and the two of them slid gently to the floor. Naruto wiggled closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. They lay there for a few seconds, both trying to catch their breath. Finally Naruto spoke.

"Why so quite Teme, I've usually got you screaming my name."

"We're still at Sakura's house Dobe." Sasuke buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, taking in the smell he loved so much.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed "So what? She said this was a party for rough riders…"

"I don't think that's quite what she meant...come on, we better get dressed. We need to get home so I don't have to be so quite." Sasuke stood up and held out his hand for Naruto. They both got dressed quickly due to the minimal amount of clothes they had been wearing and Sasuke opened the door and stepped out of the closet.

"Sasuke, your hat…"

"What about it?"

"Put it on."

"No."

"Come on, just put it on!"

"Oh god, not this again..."

**A/N: Well, there you have it…I hope you enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought :D**


End file.
